Motherhood the BIONICLE SAGA: 06 era
by Metal Nazo
Summary: On the far away island of Voya Nui everything seems to be peaceful, the Piraka learn of the Mask of Life and force the local Matoran into slavery. And only the Toa Inika and Two Mobians can stop them before its to late.


Motherhood the BIONICLE SAGA, part 1 of the fall of Voya Nui's peace.

Voya Nui one of the great islands that has been called home by the Matoran, it was once over a 10.000 years ago part of the southern continent of the Matoran Universe but after a great bio-quack happened the piece of the continent skyrocketed towards the surface of water where the island of Mata-Nui had been for so many years. Matoran along with their Turaga who lead them had suffered greatly when this happened, some of the Matoran sadly perished in this event along with their Turaga, those who survived soon had to live through what seemed like the great lost of many of their brothers and sisters, when a huge piece of the center of this new island had fallen off into the seas, the Matoran on land believed all on that part of the island had perished.

However those Matoran couldn't be farther from the truth then they believed, all of those Matoran were very much well and alive they simply were trapped down in the seas those Matoran only wondered though if their brothers and sisters on the surface were safe and sound or not. Voya Nui was truly a marvel by many though, since the day seven mighty Dark Hunters from a race known as Skakdi arrived to the island the island was able to get things back into order.

The leader of the group of Dark Hunters known as Vezon seemed a bit nuts to the Matoran at first, but as time went by with his great knowledge he was able to help the Matoran along with the help of his team, in truth all seven of them (at least six) hated to no content the idea of raising a finger to help Matoran or anyone truly loyal to the Great Spirit. However the Shadowed One leader of the Dark Hunters strictly ordered all seven of them to gain the trust of the Matoran and to help them rebuild what they had once lost, of course for Vezon's team among all Dark Hunters the idea of gaining someone's trust was not easy at all.

This group of Dark Hunters who called themselves the Piraka didn't really like the idea of doing something unless they got something for themselves out of it they had spent over 500 years on the island helping the Matoran create their great cities, these cities were by the terms of humans and Mobians modern and fairly average, although they had a few things someone would find in the great city of Metru Nui. In fact that was the Shadowed One's plan from the get go, to have the Matoran of Voya Nui create a Dark Hunter version of Metru Nui, however he and any Dark Hunters other than the Piraka by his orders were forbidden to ever lay foot or claw or bone on that island until the day it was truly ready to be their base.

Had the Brotherhood of Makuta or the Order of Mata-Nui learned about this both groups would surely do something to claim or free the island, and since the Brotherhood was at war with the Dark Hunters either group having so much as one stronghold or one Rahi or member of their group active, could easily tip the scales of the war in favor to one group. The Piraka were never once given the full details of the Shadowed One's plan, oh no not after the original six of them tried to take over the Dark Hunters the Shadowed One knew far better than to trust either of them with that much information.

He merely told them to build a stronghold there, gain the trust of the locals by helping them rebuild their destroyed cities, and to help protect the locals from anything or anyone dumb enough to cross the path of the Piraka, The Shadowed One knew this well and he had used it many times over in the past.

Many people in the Dark Hunters wondered though why he entrusted Vezon to be the Piraka overall leader of the team true the emerald armored Piraka by the name of Zaktan was the field commander of the team, and true the members known as Hakann and Avak were neck and neck as being second in command in the field. But given how mad Vezon was in his speech and the way he plotted and talked about things he seemed to be one in favor of the Shadowed One.

Vezon unlike the rest of the Piraka was not naturally born he was created when the Shadowed one punished the member of the group known as Vezok, he punished this member of the group the day he worked with some of his team to over through the Shadowed One by simply using the Staff of Fusion a trophy from one of his victories over a Brotherhood of Makuta member and used it to spilt Vezok into two beings, this being made up of Vezok's brains so to speak was named Vezon the Matoran word for meaning double.

At first Vezok tried to destroy Vezon and the Shadowed One himself after seeing this, but he was quickly put in his place by Vezon who acted on behalf of the Shadowed One, unlike most of the Piraka Vezon had at least some form of loyalty to the Dark Hunters leader. He along with the members Avak and Thok were the most trustworthy members of the Piraka towards the Dark Hunters as a whole, Vezon enjoyed being the team leader of the Piraka even though he himself never could go into the field.

Just because the Shadowed One created Vezon, and just because he not only gave the very tool he used to create Vezon to him but made him the team leader of the Piraka didn't mean the Shadowed One trusted him enough to let him go into a battle, after all who's to say when Vezon was split from Vezok he didn't have some of that treachery put into him? Voya Nui was truly something of a marvel with the Piraka's help though it had transport systems in the cities which could act much like the Suva back on Mata-Nui Island.

The small airships that the people used along with their subway transport were highly effective ways to get from one side of the island to the other, the cities were known as a Tropolis and were divided into six Tropolises much like the six Metrus in Metru Nui, Ta-Tropolis was home to the local Ta-Matoran and was located fairly close to the semi active volcano at the center of the island. Onu-Tropolis home of the local Onu-Matoran was located just outside of the area not too far away from the volcano, most of it was located underground and it served as the main subway station for the subway transports on the island.

Po-Tropolis home of the local Po-Matoran was in the desert region located just outside of the area of Onu-Tropolis, which made it the general location outside of two of the great Tropolises of the island they mainly created tools to help repair the transport systems and other devices on the island along with Ta-Tropolis. Outside of them was Le-Tropolis home of the local Le-Matoran, Le-Tropolis was a Tropolis that was created in the center of the great jungle of the island they had fairly the second best defenses on the island because of how close they were too dangerous Rahi beasts, the best being the ones of the Piraka Stronghold located in the center of the volcano.

Outside the jungle on the ice planes was the great ice that surrounded the island next to the beaches on the coast lines, these planes were home to the second smallest Tropolis known only as Ko-Tropolis home of the local Ko-Matoran who enjoyed living in this region it was surely better than their original home a massive village close to the volcano.

The smallest of all the Tropolises on Voya Nui was Ga-Tropolis home of the local Ga-Matoran, this Tropolis was located on the coast line of the general area where the chunk of the island that fell into the seas went to, the Matoran there had it fairly simple and easy only being careful to never go to close into the waters without any Toa to protect them or Vezok always being around it was not wise to get too far out into the waters.

The Tropolises in general were much like the areas on both Mata-Nui island and the city of Metru Nui, the Matoran on Voya Nui had for the most part jobs just like that of their cousins however the Ta-Matoran on this island had a job which not only helped prevent volcano eruptions but also helped supply the island with molten metals, the Matoran of this island do a thing they called Lava Ranching it became a job of theirs sometime after the Piraka came to the island.

When the group of Dark Hunters came Avak had taught the local Matoran how to create things using cooled lava and how to create metals using the lava, the Matoran were very grateful for this help from the Piraka very much so grateful they decided to make statues for this group to merely show how grateful they were for having so much help. The Piraka Stronghold where the local Dark Hunters were living was surely something else, not only were the defenses the best on the entire island the Piraka had created with help from six Matoran the entire base.

It was a shame though that while everything here had some meaning to it, the Piraka were close to finding something that would give them great power and make them feared by not just the local Matoran and everything for the faults heroism they created. But the fact that all of the Piraka including Avak Vezon and Thok might consider betraying the Dark Hunters for good this time, it was merely a matter of time and the right moment to strike at everything that could present a challenge for the Piraka.

Deep within the Piraka Stronghold Vezok was being repaired and getting ready for his next mission, a repair station was placed inside the base in order to keep the Piraka members in tip top shape for combat. Vezok The Beast was one of the most deadly members of the team, he originally was an equal level of strength and intelligence that made him fair to say the second smartest member of the team and third strongest in the team which he was proud of.

However after Vezon was created he lost a good amount of that intelligence and became neck and neck in both strength and intelligence with Hakann which made him extremely angry when that happened, he hated being reduced to a level that made him equal to the one member of the team that he hated and didn't trust more than anyone else.

However he still had an ability which made him better than anyone in the Piraka, he had the ability to fully breath and swim as well as walk in water he couldn't walk on top of water but when in it and on the floor of a lake for example. He could move underwater just as fast as he could on land unlike most beings that can move very slow while underwater, it was the one ability that even Vezon didn't have so much as a trace of when he was split from Vezok.

One of his favorite exorcises he did around the stronghold while waiting around would be to ride on something which strongly resembled a bull, it was modeled after a great beast which many people feared he however like the rest of his team never feared it. He'd always get on it to prove to himself and the rest of the team that he was the true beast and nothing else had the right to be called such a thing, it was a personal thing of his to prove to himself that he was truly The Beast.

Hakann however was a different story, he was known as Hakann the Bully this was because of the fact he was one of if not the most aggressive member of the team who seemed to think he was better and superior to everyone even Vezon and Teridax the leader of the Makuta even the Shadowed One, it was a bit of a primal instinct he seemed to have no control over on being the alpha and bullying everyone into submission to obey him and him alone. This way of thinking is part of what lead him to join up with the rest of his team that tried to over through the Shadowed One, however from time to time he'd be put in his place and at least for awhile know better than to take on his CO's.

Vezok hated Hakann because Hakann never seemed to really understand about being in one's place and to just do as your ordered to but when teamed together on a mission these two opposites seemed to work very well, even if they'd never admit to it they did well on missions. Hakann's power which made him a valued member was the fact fire couldn't work on him at all or extreme heat, however lava was another story he couldn't take lava even if his life depended on it he like anyone else could be destroyed by lava though it'd take longer with him.

Zaktan was known as The Snake of the team this was because of the fact much like what a snake represents he was treacherous and deceiving, a skill which made him perfect for being the field leader of the team not only could he trick people into a sense of faults secretly he could also pretty much lie his way out of almost anything and was known for betraying other members in order to complete a mission as well as keep more spoils for himself rather than giving any to the rest of the teams.

He seemed to be strongly obsessed with himself and his looks which gave him one of the biggest the egos in team, one ability he had which was quite useful was the fact that he could turn himself into air for 1 minute, he was given this ability by the Shadowed One on accident when the Shadowed One tried to destroy him using a heat vision blast but for some reason it made Zaktan able to easily turn himself into air for one minute in an entire day.

However there were a few drawbacks to this power, for one if he were air while in the middle of something like a wall or a hold he'd be trapped in there and possibly die, another one was the fact he could use it only once a day but if he tried to save it like for example, save up a minute for one day and try to use two minutes the next day it wouldn't work at all. He only can use it once a day for one minute and then need to wait a full day from when he used it in order to use it again, it was a bit tricky to use but he had to a point mastered his skill over the many long years.

Avak was by far one of the most intelligent and in-spite of not being a battle-hungry or trigger-happy person especially while in combat he was known as the Trigger of the team. It could be because of the fact he created the special Piraka brand Zamor Launchers, which were one of the most powerful weapons used by the Piraka and the Dark Hunters in general. Avak was one of the more respected members of the Piraka by the Matoran and The Shadowed One because of the fact he taught the locals a few tricks at building and how to Lava Ranch, and because of the fact he was one of the Piraka who stayed loyal to The Shadowed One when the group tried to take over the Dark Hunters. He had though only one member of the group he really hated more than anything, and that was none other than Reidak and he hated him for a few good reasons.

For one he was by far the dumbest member of the group, for two he enjoyed braking things which included weapons, and for three he was a powerhouse who had very little control once he got ready to fight. Needless to say he and Avak never saw eye to eye at all.

Reidak was known as the Tracer of the team because of the fact in-spite of being a powerhouse who only when in battle liked to use his fists when given the chance, Reidak was truly a monster when fighting. His power enabled when hit by his own element or stone to get back on his feet and gain as much strength as he did from the force of the earth or stone that hithim though he only kept this strength for about ten minutes.

The cold and loner of the group was the Drifter known only as Thok, he didn't tend to really socialize very much with anyone. But he was loyal oddly enough to the Dark Hunters and always got his job done, though her preferred to take on jobs where he needed to steal something. He was after all a master thief long before he joined the Dark Hunters unwillingly, though he was fairly smart and knew many things useful to making out a plan that was one way or another sure to work out just right. He is known as the Drifter because of the fact he was a Drifter when he was on his own many long years ago.

"attention all Piraka, report to the mission control room ASAP" yelled Vezon over a microphone to the rest of the Piraka.

"ARRRRRRRR! Does he have to call me right when I'm enjoying time with the one person I love in the universe! Which is none other than Me" hissed Zaktan as he stomped off out of his quarters to the MCR.

The other Piraka gathered as well waiting as Vezon came out of the dark corner of the room, his eyes glowed bright red and he grinned wider than usual.

"Gentlemen I have some good news, we have unconfirmed reports that the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta might be dead on his base located on an island just north from our lovely island" grinned the Piraka as he stepped into the light ready to give some new orders to the Piraka.

To Be Continued in part 2


End file.
